A Night To Never Forget
by SerenityIsTranquility
Summary: *Rushed story*  A wedding gone horribly wrong.  May make you cry, so grab your tissues.    Sonamy


Sonic the Hedgehog groaned as he opened his eyes. He laid there for a second, thinking about the night before. "_Stag night….I never want to do that again."_ He thought. Sonic's head throbbed, signaling that his hangover was making itself known. Something moved next to him. Sonic looked over at the pink mass next to him. _"Good morning Amy." _He said silently. He wasn't surprised that she was there. Even though they were engaged, and today was their wedding day, they had never slept together. But, for the past few nights, Amy had been having horrible nightmares about Sonic. Nightmares about him dying.

Sonic got out of bed, took a shower, and got dressed. By the time he was done with breakfast, Amy had gotten up. "I had another nightmare." She told him. "I know, Ames. Don't worry. You're just nervous about our wedding." "OHMYGOSH! It's today!" Sonic looked puzzled. "You mean to tell me that you forgot?" he questioned. "No, silly. There is a tradition that most everyone follows. On your wedding day, you aren't supposed to see your bride until you walk down the aisle." Sonic laughed. "You know me. I've never been one for tradition."

Amy went out with Blaze, Rouge, and Cream to pick up the dresses, leaving Sonic alone. He didn't feel like calling any of the guys yet, so he flopped on the couch and turned on the TV. A newscaster's face popped up on the screen. _"In other news, Sonic the Hedgehog and Amy Rose are tying the knot today. We wish them the best of luck in the coming years."_ Sonic gritted his teeth. They tried to keep it a secret, but somehow it got out. Again.

At the church, Tails and Knuckles were making the final preparations for the wedding. Knuckles was trying to hang a banner across the back wall, but he couldn't quite reach the nail. "Tails!" he yelled. The orange fox came up behind him and hung the banner up. "C'mon Knuckles! I thought you could do better than that!" he teased. "Say something else and you'll regret it. I'll pin YOU up on the wall." Knuckles joked.

When Amy walked into the apartment, she found Sonic asleep on the couch. She stood in front of him for a moment, and turned around to go back to her room to get ready, when she felt someone grab her waist and pull her down. "Gotcha!" Sonic whispered into her ear. "Ugh, I hate it when you trick me like that!" she yelled at him. Sonic just sat there, paying no attention. "You're soooo beautiful when you're angry." He teased. "Screw you, you lazy bum." She laughed.

Later that afternoon….

"Are we going to go together?" Amy asked. "No, I'm going to ride with the guys." He said. "OK." She kissed him on the cheek. "I'll see you there." "Bye, baby." Sonic called after her as she left. A moment later, the guys pulled up into the driveway. Shadow was in a black Mercedes Benz, and the others were in Knuckles' Mustang. Sonic locked the door, and walked up to the front of the Mercedes. Shadow got out and held out his hand. "Here faker. Your wedding gift from me and Tikal. Don't get too excited." Sonic couldn't believe it. "Wow, Shadow. You really do love me." "Whatever." The black hedgehog scoffed. "By the way, were is Tikal?" Sonic asked. Home with the flu." Shadow replied as the got in the Mustang. "Scoot over Silver!" he yelled.

There was too much traffic that night, and Sonic lost the guys on the interstate. He knew the way to the church, so he wasn't too worried. Once he got off the highway, he stopped at a gas station to fill up. "I should've known Shadow wouldn't be that nice to me." He grumbled. Sonic paid the money and got back into his car. As soon as he pulled out of the parking lot, he knew something was wrong. He whipped his head around and found himself face-to-face with a gun. "Keep driving." A voice said. Sonic did as he was told. He wasn't about to make this guy mad. After thirty minutes, the man told Sonic to pull over. The man got out, opened Sonic's door, and shot him, killing him instantly. The man laughed as he ran.

"Where is he?" Amy asked Blaze. "He was supposed to be here thirty minutes ago!" "Silver says he left with them, but they lost him on the interstate. He knows the way though. Don't worry." Blaze said to Amy. _"Something's wrong."_ Amy thought. She ran out of the church to look for him. She heard sirens getting closer. A couple of moments later, they screamed past her. Amy looked for Sonic all night, but to no avail. She went to sleep crying that night.

The next morning, Amy awoke to the ring of the telephone. "Sonic?" she asked as she picked it up. "Turn on the TV. Channel 19." Blaze told her. Amy did as she was told. _Sonic the Hedgehog was found dead last night just off of the I-45 offramp. Authorities say he suffered fatal wounds to the head. Sonic was to be married to Amy Rose that night." _Amy couldn't believe it. She sobbed uncontrollably, realizing her nightmares had come true.

Amy rose ended up saying her vows, but not the vows she was supposed to say. "I'll always love you, Sonic. She told him at his funeral. "Just like you said to me, I'll never leave you."


End file.
